


The Tutor

by speedgriffon



Series: Giveaway Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nerd Cullen, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelie learns she must take on a tutor in order to pass her classes-it doesn't stop her from teaching him a few things too ;) (A giveaway fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon_Omis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/gifts).



The end of the semester was fast approaching and while Aurelie would typically be excited for the end of another term, she found herself in more trouble than she realized. She considered herself an average student, getting by in her classes with minimal effort. After all, she had better and more  _fun_ things to do than devote all her free time to studying. For months now, however, there was one class she was close to failing.

When her parents told her she’d be getting help from a private tutor, she protested. Aurelie found the whole prospect of a  _smarter_  person helping her with her studies humiliating—why did she need a  _science_  credit anyways? For a socialite such as herself she even questioned why she needed to attend University. As the youngest Trevelyan she wasn’t expected to follow in her parents or siblings footsteps to a life in politics. If anything she was simply expected to  _behave_. Aurelie supposed she wasn’t very good at  _that_  either.

It was mid-afternoon when the doorbell echoed across the manor, alerting Aurelie from her perch on a kitchen barstool where she was enjoying a freshly made smoothie. After a few moments it rang out again and she realized she was alone in the house;  _typical_. Her parents loved to leave without giving her acknowledgment or warning. It took her a few moments to reach the front door, her drink still in hand. She glanced through the peephole and was surprised by who she saw on the opposite side of the door.

It was Cullen Rutherford; a fellow student at her University whom she shared several classes with over the past few years. She didn’t know him  _personally_  but knew his reputation for being a bookworm and overall ‘goodie-two-shoes’. On more than one occasion she had seen Cullen stay behind in class to talk with the professor and the few times she  _did_  frequent the campus library, he was always there with a stack of books. It didn’t take her long as she stood at the door to realize that he was to be her tutor.

Cullen was a model student and Aurelie wouldn’t have given him a second glance if it weren’t for how attractive he was. For somebody with a reputation for spending his free time with his nose in a book, the man was built like a linebacker. Suddenly her thoughts turned more devious as took a second glance through the peephole, Cullen looking anxious as he leaned to look through the nearest window. The more she thought about it the more she decided she didn’t mind being tutored, as long as it was by  _him_. Yes—she decided—she could have fun with this.

With her free hand she popped open the top two buttons on her blouse, reaching down to adjust her bra so that her cleavage was something he wouldn’t be able to ignore. She shifted her skirt a little higher on her waist as well so that he would get an eyeful of her thighs. Finally, just as Cullen began knocking on the large oak door she opened it, flashing her brightest smile and come-hither eyes. Aurelie leaned against the open door, jutting out her hip as she brought her drink back to her mouth, flicking out her tongue to grasp the straw before sucking.

She got  _just_ the reaction she had been planning on; Cullen’s jaw slacking open as his eyes widened, his hand still hanging in the air from his knocking. After a few moments she swallowed, smacking her lips as she sighed in delight. Aurelie watched his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, his hand snapping to adjust the messenger bag he wore. She couldn’t help but notice how he tugged it to the front of his trousers—the poor boy didn’t know what hit him.

“Mi—Miss Trevelyan.” Cullen suddenly spoke, his voice cracking slightly as he stuttered. Aurelie found herself amused, already thinking of all the ways she could have fun with this man who was so graciously gifted to her by her parents.  

“Yes.” Aurelie finally answered, her eyes still busy taking in the sight of Cullen’s body.

He was wearing jeans, though she wished they were a  _little_  tighter so that she might see what he might be hiding behind his messenger bag. Over a ‘Haven Mathleetes’ t-shirt he wore an un-zipped hoodie and already she decided he was wearing too much. All she wanted was to see his musculature up close, to see if his shoulders were really as broad as they seemed. Warmth radiated from her belly as she thought about the delightful weight of him over her as he—she was getting ahead of herself. Aurelie continued to grin as Cullen fidgeted.

“Who might  _you_  be?” She teased.

Cullen had no reason to believe that she knew who he was and the way his expression shifted into a small frown only spurred her on. He was disappointed and Aurelie could tell he was struggling to push down his feelings. Finally he offered a small smile as he extended his hand to her. Aurelie eyed it for a moment before placing her fingers in his grasp. His grip was firm and warm, polite as he shook her hand in greeting.

“Cullen Rutherford.” He addressed himself before pulling his hand away, his fingers clenching around the strap of his bag. “From…school?” He questioned. Aurelie only continued to grin, watching as his nerves unraveled before her. Cullen nervously copied her smile, his eyes darting away from her face. “Professor Wynne sent me to uh…tutor you.”

“Is that so?” Aurelie responded before stepping back, waving her hand in a silent acknowledgment for him to enter. Cullen hesitated but still crossed the threshold, standing awkwardly in the foyer as Aurelie closed the door behind them. When she turned back to him his head was tilted upward, staring up at the tall ceiling and the large staircase that led upstairs. She walked past him towards the staircase, pausing to glance over her shoulder at him. “Well? Are you going to tutor me or what?”

Cullen’s lips few open again as he floundered for a response, and Aurelie could only smirk. She moved to walk up the stairs again and after a moment, Cullen finally moved to follow her. She made sure to sway her hips, extenuating every movement so that he had the best view from behind her. Cullen continued to follow her as she walked through the hallway to her bedroom, her devious smile harder to hide as she pushed the door open.

“I have a desk in here we can use.” Aurelie explained when she caught his confused stare, though the way he was timidly eyeing her bed made her all the more excited to tease him. When he didn’t respond she closed her bedroom door, making sure to secure the lock. She stepped to where Cullen was still standing, glancing at her large canopy bed before softly laughing under her breath. “Unless you’d rather use the bed?”

“ _Maker_!” Cullen suddenly hissed as her fingers reached to give his behind a small pinch, her laughter increasing as he whipped around to face her. His cheeks were a bright shade of red and more so than before was he determined to keep his messenger bag in front of him. “W—what did you do  _that_  for?”

Aurelie snapped her hands to cover her mouth as she giggled, highly amused by his flustered and embarrassed expression. Cullen’s blush spread down across his neck as she stared at him, taking a tentative step closer if only to press his patience. Finally he breathed out after puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

“I hardly think this is appropriate behavior.” He mumbled, expression softening as he tore his gaze away from her again. “Can we…go somewhere else?”

“I think here will do just fine.” Aurelie immediately responded, moving away from him towards her desk set-up. Cullen was now extremely uncertain about following her movements, instead staying still where he stood just inside her bedroom. She sat down in the chair, swiveling to face him. Purposefully she spread her knees so that if he were glance down he’d get an eyeful. “Well?”

Upon her prompting, Cullen shifted, the grip around his bag relaxing as he exhaled as if to calm his nerves. His expression was still skeptical as he drew closer, hands moving to remove his bag. As soon as he placed it on the flat surface he busied himself with pulling out textbooks, slowly sliding a few in her direction. Aurelie grabbed one, recognizing it as the one she was supposed to be reading for her science class. She flicked through the pages with a finger, fanning through the book a few times before landing on a chapter that had her mind crafting an ideal situation.

“Anatomy: the study of structure of organisms and their  _parts_.” Aurelie read, flicking her gaze to where Cullen stood next to her, making sure to steal a glance at his body once more. Up close it was even more enticing to her, and she wondered if she’d be able to coax him into what she wanted. He seemed to ignore what she was subtly hinting at, pushing over a notebook that was filled with his own neat handwriting.

“Professor Wynne told me your only chance of passing is if you study my notes and use it as a guide for the upcoming test.” Cullen explained. “We’ll start from the beginning and briefly go over each chapter before going into detail.”

Aurelie was about to protest when he reached forward, flicking the pages of the textbook to the appropriate spot. Cullen even moved to grab a spare chair from a corner of her room, dragging it over so he could sit next to her. His sudden take-charge attitude peaked her interest and she relaxed into her chair, suddenly eager to hear what he had to say. It seemed that when it came to studying, his shy nature fell away. She could indulge him for a short while, but was still planning what she could do to him in her head.

A few hours passed, and while Aurelie spent most of the time listening to his lectures and paying attention, she was also growing incredibly inpatient. Cullen was proving to be much more attractive and… _tantalizing_  than she initially thought. What had started as a game for her to combat the unpleasant situation had morphed into an actual want for the man leaned over her.  _Maker_ —she would have her way.

Finally they reached the part of the textbook she had been waiting for, Cullen continuing to speak as Aurelie lifted her eyes from the notebook to his mouth. Hidden behind a light dusting of stubble was a faint scar that cut through the top of his lips before fading as it hit his cheek. She wondered where he had gotten it, but found herself liking the character it added to his face. She lifted her eyes to his and bit back a sigh at how bright his amber gaze was as he was still focused on reading aloud from the textbook.

Aurelie continued her own study, eyes drinking in the build of his body beneath his clothes. He  _had_  to work out in whatever spare time he had—there was no way his physique came from carrying books around campus. When her eyes finally drifted to the front of his pants she couldn’t help but let a smirk pull her lips to the side. Even through the layers she could make the faint outline of an obvious arousal and she wondered just how long he had been hiding it from her.

“Can you tell me why certain people have better gag reflexes?” She was still staring at his crotch as she asked, snapping her eyes up to catch his eyes widening as he stumbled over whatever he had been going on about.

“W— _what_?” Cullen croaked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“Gag reflexes.” Aurelie repeated. “There must be a reason why mine is so strong.”

“I—” Cullen’s breath seemed to leave him as Aurelie hooded her gaze, glancing down the length of his torso until she landed on the front of his jeans. When he didn’t respond, Aurelie shifted, turning her body and chair to face him.

“I lied before.” She started, dragging her feet on the ground so she scooted closer to him. Aurelie slowly reached out, placing her hands on his knees. Cullen flinched beneath her, and already she could see his pulse quivering in his throat. “I know who you are, Cullen. I’ve seen you around campus before and…” She pushed apart his knees so she could scoot herself between them, sliding her hands up his thighs a fraction. “I couldn’t help but notice the way you stare at me.”

“I don’t—” He gulped, his hands clenching into the armrests as his eyes darted from her face to her cleavage to her hands on the top of his thighs.

Cullen squirmed in his seat, his embarrassment making itself known on his cheeks. Aurelie could only flash a sly smile as she leaned over, sliding her hands further up his legs until she reached the hem of his jeans. With her face just inches from his she felt her excitement peaking, mind racing at all the possibilities of what might happen. Though, she wasn’t as bad as she was leading on—she wouldn’t do anything without his approval and consent. Still, she hovered her lips over his, watching as his expression melted into a trance, his eyes closing halfway.

“I know you want me.” Aurelie whispered, enjoying the way his legs trembled beneath her, his hands sliding from the armrests towards her own. “Tell me, Cullen. Tell me you want me.”

Aurelie was surprised to find Cullen  _showing_  her instead of telling her—his hands gripping her wrists as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss. He wasted no time in running his tongue along her bottom lip and she couldn’t help but groan at the taste of him invading her mouth. She clenched her hands against his jeans, smiling briefly when Cullen hummed in the back of his throat. As he continued to kiss her feverishly, she almost felt guilty for assuming the man might be a virgin, or a man without any talent. There was certainly no way he had  _no_ experience, but then again, he was a very knowledgeable person. She wondered if he had studied enough on the subject he had become an expert without having any first hand experience.

She shifted then, breaking away from the kiss to trail her lips down his jaw before settling on his pulse point. Aurelie took her time, nipping and sucking at the flesh until she was certain she had left a mark. Cullen’s breathing was ragged in his ear as she tilted her lips to his ear, sucking in a lobe before softly laughing at the moan he let escape. His hands had shifted to her waist, the heat of his hands driving her wild.

“I think my tutor deserves a proper reward.” She teased, pulling away to see the familiar stain of pink settling on his cheeks as he watched her. Cullen didn’t protest as she sunk to her knees before him, his hands sliding back up to the arm rests as she hooked a few of her fingers into the hem of his jeans.

“Aurelie.” Cullen seemed to finally catch the hint of what she had planned, his eyes widening as her fingers moved towards the button of his jeans. “You—you don’t have to—”

“Hush now.” Aurelie smiled, only continuing when he leaned back a little. “I  _want_ to.”

Cullen watched her as she unbuttoned his jeans, her fingers making quick work of the zipper before slithering in to tease the hardened length she found there. He bucked his hips up at her touch as she could only chuckle, using her free hand to press him back into the chair. Aurelie stroked him a few times before tugging at the band of his boxer-briefs, licking her lips in anticipation as she revealed his erection.

He was much bigger than she anticipated, and was already throbbing and hard for her as she completely exposed him. Cullen reacted as she prompted him, the two tugging his pants and boxers down until they pooled around his ankles. Aurelie readjusted herself between his legs, her hand moving to lightly grip him once more. He hissed, his eyes snapping shut as she leisurely pumped him.

“Has anyone ever…” Aurelie trailed as she leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh.

Cullen squeaked a small  _no_ , his head shaking for a moment as his hands dug into the armrests. She smiled against his skin before advancing, gripping the base of his shaft before darting her tongue out to run along the underside of his cock. At the tip she lapped up what precum she found, the look on Cullen’s face only encouraging her to continue. Slowly she wrapped her lips around him, sucking in her cheeks to add a pressure he only moaned at.

She wasn’t lying to him before, and as she swirled her tongue around his length she descended, unlocking her jaw so that he completely filled her, his tip pressing against her throat. Cullen’s hands snapped to her head, his fingers sweeping her hair away as she hummed before pulling back a moment.

She made quick work of him, her head bobbing in a rhythm that had his head thrown back as his hips rose to meet her movements. It didn’t take long for him to grunt out, his fingers in her hair tightening as he stilled her movements, Aurelie humming her approval as he spilled his seed deep into her throat. She swallowed as he slowly slid his length out of her mouth, one of her hands rising to wipe at the corners of her lips as Cullen melted into the seat.

“Did you enjoy that?” Aurelie finally asked, raising herself up so she sat back down in her seat. She leaned over to push what hair had fallen across his brow back, sweeping her thumb through the sweat she found there. Cullen swallowed hard before nodding, his smile breathless.

“Y— _yes_.”

“Good.” Aurelie grinned before reaching to help him adjust his clothing. “Perhaps next time I can teach  _you_  something.”

Cullen eyed her, his gaze still hazed over with desire. “Next time?” He asked. Aurelie only smiled in return.

“I think I could get used to these study sessions…”


End file.
